


Six pounds Six times over

by MissTeaVee



Series: Senatorial Escort [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: An attempt at writing for a new fandom, Gen, The Most Dangerous Game, clones flirt with Padmé just to annoy Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee
Summary: What do you do when you're supposed to have unarmed bodyguards but you just know you're gonna be shot at? Why hide everything in your dress of course!





	Six pounds Six times over

**Author's Note:**

> So this was mean to be a short an silly thing, but it... extended. There's MAYBE a series if I can actually keep working on it, but this bit makes for a lovely standalone fic.
> 
> As to where this falls on the timeline? Eeeh, who knows. I just want Padmé to be friends with all the clones.
> 
> If I'm going very OOC, I'd love to know.
> 
> Edit: The First Paragraph was missing. How the heck did that happen.

"So gentlemen, are you ready for an exciting week of political negotiations?" The groans of dismay made Anakin smile in amusement. "Come on boys, Senator Amidala requested you by name and you said you’d love to escort her.”

"Aw c’mon General, you know its cause we love the chaos that follows her," Said Fives with a dramatic groan. Rex cleared his throat and stepped forward in proper military posture, snapping a quick glance at the ARC trooper. When Echo stepped up on his other side, Fives snapped to attention, still pouting. Chuckling, Kix stepped into line behind Fives, Hardcase and Jesse falling in to each side.

"What's the concern, sir?" Rex asked, noticing his general's definitely-not-wife walking up, looking unusually under-dressed for politics; nothing but her white bodysuit and a pair of slippers, though her gold droid was trotting along behind her with a heavy-looking bundle of fabric.

 "Padmé's been invited to a... summit... party?" Anakin glanced around at the Senator and she gave him a small smile.

“I’m attending a meeting of politicians on Oruben VI,” She explained. “There is talk of them leaving the Republic, and they’ve invited a few senators from both the Separatists and Republic to speak at the symposium and bring forward arguments as to why they ought to leave or stay.”

 “And you want us to make sure you get off the planet safely if things go to hell,” Concluded Hardcase eagerly.

 “Yes,” Padmé smiled warmly at the lot of them. “I know you men well, even given the... Restrictions placed on an honour guard, I know you’d be able to pull me out of any trouble, goodness knows you spend enough time rescuing Anakin.”

 “Hey!”

"Thank you Senator,” Said Rex over the snickers of the assembled squad, “But what do you mean by restrictions?”

Here Padmé hesitated. “In the spirit of co-operation, my bodyguards are not supposed to carry any weapons.”

“What!?” Exclaimed Fives indignantly as Echo made noises of offense.

“No Kriffing way the Seppies are gonna go with that!” Protested Hardcase.

“Like they won’t have droids with retractable weapons,” muttered Kix

“No offense but that is a terrible idea,” Says Rex as levelly as he can, Jesse nodding emphatically over his shoulder…

“I know,” Padmé chuckled. “There are however… loopholes. Anything I can conceal on my person will likely go unnoticed. Which brings me to my question, what sort of weaponry would you men like to have available to you?”

“Well senator… I appreciate you trying to bend the rules by offering to carrying everything for us-” Rex began.

“A real political loophole,” Fives interrupted with a chortle, earning a sideways glare from his Captain.

“But I think they’ll notice you carrying six Deecees.” Rex finished. “Even the S model.”

Padmé chuckled yet again, turning to Threepio. “So, Six blasters, anything else you’d want to bring?” She removed the belt from her basic bodysuit and lifted a heavy robe from the droid’s arms. Threepio helped her into it with much fussing as Rex considers her question with a roll of his eyes.

“A couple droid poppers I suppose, a spare charge clip for each blaster. Maybe a few knives for Kix.”

“I’d love that,” Grumbled the medic. “But why fantasize about what we can’t have?”

“Well for one, we will have my ship fully stocked, just in case.” Said Padmé. “And secondly….” she paused to adjust her skirt and fix her voluminous sleeves. “If they cannot tell I am carrying multiple blasters, why pray, would the complain?”

Rex didn’t answer, giving the senator a mild look that was generally reserved for General Skywalker’s plans. She chuckled and held out her hand. “Your blaster, if you please captain.” He shrugged and handed it over to her. It immediately disappeared up Padmé’s sleeve. He blinked, surprised that he couldn’t see where it was concealed. The senator approached Fives and held out her hand expectantly. His blaster was stashed up Padmé’s other sleeve. Curious now, the other clones offered their weapons up. For Echo and Jesse’s Deecees, she reached behind her back and tore open a hidden compartment in her dress, and settled the guns so that they wouldn’t impact off each other. The compartment closed up securely, the seam closing and looking completely natural.

“I take it back senator, you know exactly what you’re doing.” Said Rex, shaking his head in disbelief as Hardcase handed over his blaster. Padme hiked up her skirt and the Deecee was attached to her bodysuit at the left hip, hidden under the elegant sway of the many layers of expensive fabric. The last Deecee, Kix’s, was stashed on her right hip, and despite the fact that she was now carrying a six pound firearm six times over, Padmé Amidala, senator of Naboo appeared as comfortable and unweighed as she ever did.

“Only problem I see is how I’m gonna get mine quick,” Said Hardcase with not-quite a grumble. “Don’t think feeling you up lookin’ for it’s a good idea.”

A snort-laugh from Fives did nothing to conceal Anakin’s jealous growl. Padmé glanced at her totally-not-husband reprovingly.

“Ideally Hardcase, I’ll be passing your gun off to you if it’s needed, but if for some reason I can’t, I’d rather a necessary slight to my dignity over our deaths. Besides, I’m sure you’d be a gentleman if the situation arises.”

“Sure thing M’lady,” Said Hardcase cheerfully. “Only essential groping, and for the gun only.” He caught Skywalker’s glare and raised his hands defensively. “Come on sir, we both know if I actually did that there wouldn’t be any pieces of me big enough for you once she’s done with my corpse.”

 

\----

 

Padmé’s own blaster was slipped into the right of the sturdy heeled boots Threepio helped her step into, and a space in her left boot was filled by a narrow taser. The Six clones of her honor guard were mightily impressed by their senator already, but then they got to watch as she did up her hair, pausing halfway through to stash two plasma charge packs in the complicated updo. (“just pull off the headdress to get them,” She said cheerfully.) Daringly, she slipped a trio of droid poppers down her brassiere, giggling as the men tried to figure out how that worked without looking at her chest inappropriately. 

“Part of the training royal handmaidens of Naboo go through is how to conceal weaponry on their person or in the environment around them,” She explained. “Diplomatic clothing for women often enhances the appearance of her… assets,” here she gestured briefly at her chest. “To allow for space to hide important items.”

“I hope the plan is for you to be the one using those,” Muttered Anakin.

“Hopefully Ani, we won’t need any of the weapons I have on me,” Said Padmé soothingly, putting a hand on his shoulder briefly. Then she was wrapping on a wide waistband, into which she slid four more plasma batteries for the clones’ Deecees. “Alright, is that everything?”

“Honestly senator I’m expecting to see you stuff a rocket launcher in there somehow,” Teased Jesse with an admiring grin. Padmé laughed.

“Well, I might be able to, but then I couldn’t bend over or sit.”

“Fair enough!” Boomed Hardcase eagerly, itching to have a chance to use all the hidden toys. Padme smiled and took her cloak from Threepio, shrugging it on and adjusting it slightly, revealing to them the slim pair of knives hidden in the seam below the throat clasp. A small rattle of beads from the base of the cloak made Rex wonder if they were meant to conceal any noise of the various bits of weaponry hidden on the senator’s person. Yet another belt was put on -why did she need so many!?- this one over her outfit and cloak. To the amusement of all watching, Padme attached her usual Mid-range stun blaster to her belt openly.

 

\----

 

When the ship landed and they marched down the ramp flanking the Senator, All Six clones were holding decoy blasters in hand, and each had a spare plasma battery clipped to his belt. When an Ourbian delegate approached, they slowed slightly to let Padmé greet the other politician.

 “Ah! Senator Amidala! We are grateful that you chose to join our conference!” Said the serpentine alien. They spared a glance to the six armoured men accompanying her. “Your guard must however, relinquish their weapons at the entrance, you may keep the stunner.”

“Of course, Delegate Nothyp,” Said Padmé with a smile, holding out her hands to lightly rest them on the Ourbian’s briefly.

The snakelike creature turned to lead them inside, glancing at Padmé thoughtfully. “To be truthful Senator, I didn’t expect you to have a clone escort, it seems against your principles.”

“While I decry the war, Delegate, I understand the need for protection,” Padmé replied with a smile, glancing sideways ever-so briefly to where Kix was hovering just off her left elbow. “And these men will not fail me.”

“I understand that, Senator, but that is not my meaning. I would have assumed you more comfortable at the head of free men of the republic, who had chosen to be warriors, instead of-” The Ourbian hesitated briefly. “Those without choice.”

Padmé was aware of the hitch in pace of a couple of her guards. Fives most notably had missed a step and nearly tripped at the comment. She stopped, looking at the Ourbian with a sad smile. “Its funny Delegate, you’re one of the few people I’ve spoken to who openly speaks the clone army in such a way.” She felt Rex edge closer to her protectively and gently put her hand down in a gesture for him to stop.

“Well Senator, I have found their existence to be a proof of hypocrisy in the Senate,” Shrugged the alien, coiling around themself and observing the group surrounding the Senator. “What say you?” It was addressed to Hardcase, who paused, considering it.

“Well, sir…. Uh… m’am uh… Delegate… you’re making a point some of us have definitely thought before, but we’d happily protect Miss Padmé any day,” He said. “She’s someone we know that cares.”

Padmé shot him a grateful smile before turning back to Nothyp. “I agree with you on the subject of the clone army, Delegate, I do. But these men are my friends, and are here because I asked for them specifically.”

“Hmm,” The Ourbian’s only response was a curious tilt of their head before they carried on. Padmé felt her ears burn a little as she followed on.

 

\---

 

“Heh, droids without blasters,” Said Echo, pausing briefly to look in the direction of the rooms meant for the Separatist ambassadors.

 “Makes you feel pretty good about our chances one-on-one eh?” Said Fives, sidling up beside his friend. “They arn’t even assassin bots!”

“Cut the chatter!” Snapped Rex through comm, “I want to sweep the senator’s quarters before she gets settled in.” Sighing, the two Domino troopers sped up to catch up with the rest of the group.

“I’m not happy about being near battle droids either,” Padmé said, not having heard the conversation and assuming what was said. “But I know you six can handle them if the worst should happen.”

“You can count on us, Senator,” Rex replied with his usual steadfast confidence.

 

\---

 

“I feel like the Ourbians don’t really wanna join up with the seppies, but really don’t wanna stay with th’Republic either,” Said Fives, gesturing with the piece of fruit he’d been gnawing on. If the dignified senator of Naboo was offended by the table manners of soldiers used to coarse fare now presented with delicious treats, she didn’t show it. 

“I think you’re right,” She said thoughtfully, toying absently with her meal. “They seem to be trying to get a feel for how to remain neutral. I noticed they spent a lot of time talking to the Mandalorian delegate last night.”

“They’re very nice people though,” Said Kix with a frown, rolling a pear between his hands. “I had a great conversation with a Ourbian healer about the pros and cons of synthetic medicine. I guess they don’t approve of the whole clone army thing, but clones are fine.”

“Delegate Nothyp’s implication of you six being forced to accompany me comes to mind. They are not wrong in proclaiming the republic as hypocrites, considering what they… we allow Kamino to do to you,” Says Padmé sadly. “I am glad to know all of you, but you should never have had to exist the way you do.”

“Nothing can be done about it at this instant, Senator, all us brothers know you’re leading the push for us being acknowledged as people,” Said Rex with a small smile. “Why do you think you’re painted on half the gunships in the GAR?”

Padmé chuckled. “And here I thought it was because I looked good holding a blaster.”

“Well, that too,” Fives smirked.

 

\---

 

They had walked by the definitely unarmed battle droids a dozen times since they’d arrived. Less experienced soldiers would have consigned them to the scenery by now, assuming they’d stay empty-handed and docile. But the men of Torrent Squadron knew better, and that was why the shot aimed for Padmé Amidala’s head didn’t connect. When he’d seen the droid raise a weapon from who knows where, Rex had lunged forward, bodily wrapping his armored form around the Senator and dragging her to the floor under him where she was protected by two layers of plastoid armor and his body.

“Hey! You missed the Senator!” Said one droid. “Now what?”

“Keep blasting! We’re supposed to kill her,” Ordered another, and pulled the trigger. The shot impacted the armor at Rex’s back, and he grunted, unwilling to leave the senator unprotected. The rest of the squad would have to deal with the droids.

With a roar that might have been glee had it not been so fierce, Hardcase lunged towards the droids, slamming reinforced plastoid to metal, and knocking a droid off kilter. Kix slid to one knee beside Rex and the senator, intending to reach for one of the blasters, but she shifted and offered him one of their three droid poppers instead. He accepted it, and tossed it with less regard to aim than he should have, but it did the job well enough that Rex felt comfortable releasing Padmé from his protective grip. She rolled upright, bringing her hands together within her sleeves, and when she brought them apart again, a blaster was in offering to each of the two clones beside her.

Without hesitation they snatched them up, leaving the Senator to Jesse, Echo and Fives. Putting themselves between her and the line of fire, they accepted the blasters she pulled out and Rex flanked left to cover. Padmé passed the sixth and final Deecee to Jesse even as Fives hooked his free arm in hers to drag her to safety with Echo still acting as a body shield against laserfire.

“Hardcase!” Jesse shouted, throwing his second Deecee to his brother. Hardcase caught it and immediately swung around, shoving his blaster into a droid’s face before pulling the trigger. Padmé found herself deposited behind a pillar, and Echo had to step half over her to use the cover as well. She shifted, pulling in her legs so he could lean a bit more securely against the support beam beside Fives, the two clones peeking around opposite sides and taking pot shots at the droids. The Senator drew her own pistol and rolled onto her belly, careful not to dislodge the trooper whose feet were planted on either side of her. One foot accident knocked against Fives’ shin guard, but he hardly seemed to notice except for shifting his stance. She didn’t waste her time apologizing, instead popping a droid that had managed to knock Hardcase’ arm to the side.

“Hardcase, get to cover!” Rex ordered, smashing his Deecee against a battle droid and using it to cover himself as he shot a second. His fellow clone obeyed swiftly, vaulting a fallen droid and skidding in behind another pillar beside Kix. Padmé reached into her robe and pulled out another droid popper, tossing it into the largest cluster of clankers. Smiling when they all went down, she shifted her aim, and shot another.

It was blasted bad luck that one of the damn things managed to hit her and hit her good. With a yelp she tried to roll away, and nearly caused Echo, who had shifted to check on her at the noise, to trip and fall on her. “Senator? You alright?”

“Shoulder, Left,” She hissed, gritting her teeth at the agonizing burn. He nudged her as close to the pillar as he could and then peeked out.

“Kix! Trade spots!” He shouted, not waiting to move in the Medic’s direction. Kix looked up, then darted out from behind his cover, neatly skidding on the butt plate of his armor so Echo could jump over him. In a moment Padmé had the medic crouching above her and the ARC trooper was pressed up beside Hardcase.

“How bads it hurting?” Kix ask brusquely, shifting around so Padmé was half in his lap simply so they could both be fully covered from fire while he was looking her over.

“Cutting my arm off would hurt less level,” She snapped. Kix grunted and opened a container of some sort of gel. It stank, but Padmé hardly noticed through the pain of the burn. He applied it to her wound with bare fingers and she spat a few words that would have gotten her banned from Senate for life. Immediately the agony faded to a more manageable sear.

“S’all I can do till the fight’s over, these tinnies gotta be taken out.”

“Someone should have noticed the racket by now,” Padmé muttered.

“Don’t think they can get in,” Said Fives, leaning back against the pillar briefly to catch his breath. “Jesse’s over there by the door and it didn’t auto-open, so I bet we’ve been sealed in.”

“Kriff,” Snarled Kix.

“Nows not the best time but we probably shouldn’t have our blasters in hand when they find us either,” Padmé added. “As soon as the droids are all dead, give them back to me.”

“You’re the boss,” Said Fives, swinging back around the pillar and firing some more. “How the hell did so many get in here!?” He shouted.

“Damned if I know!” Retorted Rex. “Senator, I need another clip!”

Padmé pulled out one of the batteries from her waistband and sent it skidding across the floor to the Captain. Rex scooped it up and hurriedly jammed it into his blaster. Then, apparently Done With The Whole thing, he lunged around his pillar and slammed a reinforced boot into a droid’s chest, shot it as it went down, and went after the next one, scooping up a droid blaster with his other hand, and using both guns with lethal accuracy.

“Methinks, Senator, that you should have packed one more Deecee,” Said Kix wryly as Fives launched out from behind their pillar to Join Rex in absolutely annihilating the last few droids. Padme chuckled, shifting a bit now that there was enough room for the two of them to have a few inches of space between them so he could bandage her arm. She peeked around the pillar around to see the rest of the squad working their way through the clankers, making sure they were fully deactivated. “That or Rex’s usual pistols.”

Padme chuckled and opened her mouth to answer, but in the sudden silence she could hear shouting outside the door. “Senator, Senator, are you alright in there?”

“Senator’s wounded!” Hardcase yelled back, and he smirked a bit at the outbursts of alarm on the other side. Padmé raised her hand for attention and gestured everyone to come over to her. Hurriedly, she passed out the spare powercells for them to swap, her hair falling apart as it’s support was pulled away, then gestured for the blasters.

“Hand those over, it’ll go better if you seem unarmed,” Well mostly, she added mentally, seeing the droid blaster still in Rex’s hand. Still she was passed the empty cells and fully charged firearms and hurriedly stuffing them into her dress, she winced, realizing how hot the barrel of a Deecee was after being fired so rapidly for so long.

The door suddenly opened with a sharp bang, the clones all standing up and taking defensive positions around her. On the other side were a few other Delegates who’d been invited to the conference and several of their Ourbian hosts. Several people rushed forwards, a couple straight for Padmé, probably intending to aid her but after the ambush none of the clones were about to take that chance and they formed an immediate and impassable wall by way of their armor and warning stance.

“The Senator requires aid,” Said Ambassador Nothyp, stopping. “You said she was injured.”

“Our Medic is fully capable,” growled Rex, keeping his droid blaster pointed downwards. The Ourbian noticed it, and looked sharply at the clone. Rex snorted. “They didn’t have any trouble using these on us. So we returned the favor.”

“That is fair,” Conceded the reptilian, their face screwed up in anger. “Our Separatist guests swear this attack wasn’t by their say-so but-”

Hardcase growled. “Well that’s a load of-”

“Hardcase please,” Padmé’s voice caused him to stop and glance back. “One of the droid’s said something that indicated I was the specific target of this attack. I do not believe any of the Separatist delegates here would have called in a strike on me, but if they’ve communicated with their allies, it is possible some old enemies of mine found out I am here. There are… some persons who would want me dead by any means.”

“Gunray!” Gasped one of the Separatist ambassadors. “He requested an update on the situation and you were indeed mentioned, Senator Amidala. I am so sorry!”

 _What a load of Bantha shit._ Rex thought. Beside him, Hardcase’s disparaging sniff was just barely audible through his bucket. Padmé sighed, shifting a little, but flinching as her wound was aggravated. “Well, the damage is done I’m afraid. I am worried the viceroy will try again for me when he learns this failed…. Or whomever is responsible for this. Nothyp, I apologize, but it’s likely best if I leave the convention.”

“I understand Senator, but please, will you not allow one of our doctors to tend you?”

“Ain’t happening,” Said Rex sharply, earning a surprised look from the Ourbian. “The sooner the Senator is off this planet this better for everyone. Kix can take care of her till we’re back in Republic Space.” Not to mention they didn’t want the Ourbians to realize what the Senator had stashed in her clothes.

“Very well,” The Reptilian turned away. Kix put his arms under Padmé and she put one over his neck so he could lift her easily. The Others formed a pentagon around them as they walked passed the gathered delegates. The Medic noticed that Padmé seemed in more pain than before, and frowned worriedly, but there wasn’t much he could do at the instant. Once they were halfway down the hall, their Ourbian guide turned briefly. “This is Republic space. We may not agree with what the Senate has become, but it is rather clear that maintaining neutrality will be impossible, and I foresee my people voting for the lesser of two evils, especially after this display. We cannot affect positive change in the Republic if we leave it.”

“Thank you Delegate,” Said Padmé, her arm over Kix’s neck trembling as she clearly struggled to maintain decorum. The Medic grunted, shifting her in his arms in attempt to make her more comfortable, frowning when he felt her flinch. “Thank you for everything but… we really must go now, I will contact you as soon as I can.”

“Your men have not retrieved the weapons they surrendered to us upon your arrival,” Hesitated the Ourbian.

“Keep em, we got more on the ship and we need to get the Senator out of here,” Said Hardcase impatiently.

“The sooner Senator Amidala is away from this planet, the safer she, and everyone here will be, if there is a serious threat to her life,” Rex finished reasonably. The Ourbian bowed their head in understanding and turned to lead them to where Padmé’s ship sat waiting. They made to hurry onboard, but Padmé hissed out sharply.

“Wait!”

The men froze, looking to her as one. The Ourbian, already departing, didn’t seem to notice.

“I’ve had my ships compromised before…” She said, strain evident in her tones. “But I need to be out of sight fast.”

“Senator?” asked Kix in concern, hoping she’d tell him what was clearly causing her so much pain.

She gave him a weak smile and whispered. “The blaster barrels are… very hot.”

Under his helmet, Kix blanched, to call the barrel of a hard-used Deecee ‘hot’ was something of an understatement; he’d seen them leave behind third degree burns when pressed to bare skin. Padmé had a few layers of fabric between her flesh and the furious heat of six well-used blasters, but the quicker he get them off her person, the happier he’d be, but he knew she staunchly refused to reveal the weapons as long as it risked this delicate diplomacy. The stress of the situation had distracted him from thinking about it when he’d let her stash their blasters again.

Luckily, during their conversation, Rex had sent Echo and Fives onto the ship while he had Jesse and Hardcase investigating the exterior hull. The Captain, in a feat of athleticism, gained the upper hull, and began to check it over. A sudden shout had Kix and Padmé glance over in time to see Jesse fling something palm-sized into the void. “Tracker!” Shouted the scout with disdain.

Echo stuck his head out of the ship. “We found evidence of tampering with the hyperdrive, but nothing explosive Sir!”

“Alright, everyone onboard,” Said Rex sharply, hopping off the ship to the landing platform. “We’ll fix the Hyperdrive on our way out of atmosphere.”

Kix hurried on up, jostling the Senator a little as he moved. Padmé glanced back, noticing the Ourbian delegate watching them from the end of the walkway with open curiosity, and sighed through her gritted teeth. As soon as the ramp had closed behind them, Kix put the Senator down carefully. She stood easily, her feigned helplessness falling away now that she was only amongst friendlies.

“Lets get that off you,” Kix said, reaching to help pull the no-doubt agonizing robes and the weapons they concealed off her shoulders, but Senator Amidala waved him off.

“I have to take the guns out first, or I might get hit in the head struggling with the fabric.”

The rest of the squad fanned out -Rex and Hardcase for the cockpit, Echo and Jesse in the direction of the engines, and Fives paused briefly before darting into the side room that housed the comm systems as well as three of the temporary bunks for her clone bodyguards.- Kix stepped back and took the opportunity to remove his helmet and put it aside as Padmé worked herself free of the blasters. First came the two hidden in her sleeves, then off came the wrap and she tried to pull those hidden in her back compartment out, but they’d somehow shifted and she yanked her hand back after inadvertently grabbing a still-scorching barrel.

“Here,” Kix stepped in and pulled out the blasters with his gloved hands, dropping them beside the first pair, not worried about burning a hole in the carpet if the Senator wasn’t. Padmé made a grateful sound, bending over to move her skirts out of the way when the ship lifted off. She paused to brace as the internal gyroscopes took a moment to compensate, and then returned to trying to move the heavy fabric with her aching, burnt arm. Again, Kix stepped in, giving her an apologetic look as he knelt down and lifted the layered cloth to grab the blasters. The smell of burning fabric (And just a hint of cooked flesh) had him glance up at her with a sympathetic wince. “Lucky we decided to pack some extra medical supplies, the sooner those burns are tended the better.”

“Thank you Kix,” Padmé sighed in relief as he put the last two blasters on the floor. She pulled her small sidearm from her boot and then starting to undo the many clasps and buttons of her heavy robe. “On Naboo we’d never put a gun back into a hidden spot after use so I didn’t even think about how much that would hurt.”

“Yeah well, I probably shoulda known better,” He said, reaching over. “No here, let me do that, don’t wrench that shoulder,” He lifted the cloak carefully off her injured side. “I’ve seen vode with barrel burns enough to know better.”

“Oversights happen,” Padmé said, undoing her dress. “Hah, I’m glad we decided on the ah… droid poppers, but it seems the knives were unnecessary.”

“Dunno about that, might need those soon enough” Said Fives, sticking his head out of the systems room. “The comm system’s been taken apart pretty neatly now that I get a good look at it, we can’t contact anyone short of waving at them through the window.”

“Kark,” muttered the medic, still helping Padmé out of the excess parts of her clothes. She flinched when he tried to pull the flexible collar down over her injured shoulder. “How did you even get all this on as fast as you did?”

“Practice,” Was the wry answer. “And sometimes help from Threepio. I sort of wish he was here right now, but he has a tendency to… frustrate troopers who have to deal with him, not to mention he’d be absolutely panicked with me being injured.”

Fives chuckled as he wiped his hands on his Kamas, “Yeah, you should have heard the Wolfpack complain about him. I’m gonna go tell Rex ‘bout the comms.” He turned and headed for the cockpit, leaving Padmé with Kix.

“Yeah, he’s a bit of a weird droid,” said Kix absently, “Sorry Senator but I think I gotta cut this layer off you, its just too tight over the shoulder to pull off without hurting that blaster wound.”

“That’s fine,” She said, supporting her left arm with her right as Kix bent down to retrieve a knife from Padmé’s cloak. He quickly and carefully cut through the fabric from her neck down to the hole caused by the blaster bolt. “Anakin made Threepio you know, from scrap and spare parts, to help his mother.”

“Really? Huh, didn’t know that. He talks about his childhood sometimes, but not too much, usually only stories about pod racing.”

“Yes he was incredible at that, I saw him race once,” Padmé smiled at the memory, sad and warm. Kix glanced at her expression and blinked.

“Heh well, save that story for later, Fives n’Hardcase would be devastated to miss it,” He said, helping her out of the last layer of dress, leaving her in only her white undersuit. “Right, I need to get at your burns and you might wanna be laying down when I stitch that shoulder up.”

“Alright Kix, grab your medkit, I’ll meet you in my bedroom."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have half-baked ideas of them being spotted by whomever planted the tracker and sabotaged the comms and hyperdrive, Padmé hurriedly stuffing herself back into a fancy outfit to hide weapons in yet again, them stealing a Seppie scramble chip (Which ALSO gets hidden in the Fabric of Holding) and maybe a few data files, before escaping to a Republic cruiser. But I am notorious for never finishing long fics so For now, this is good.


End file.
